I can't help falling in love with you
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: F!Courier/The King Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: The Courier finds some old Elvis holotapes and gives them to the King. The King sheds manly tears.


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: _The Courier (either gender) finds some old Elvis holotapes and gives them to the King. The King sheds manly tears._

* * *

"Why don't we have a look?", Veronica had said after they'd found a latch into an abandoned cellar under a collapsed building at the edge of Freeside.  
"Oh why not", Nancy had replied, and when they had descended the ladder, they had found themselves in a shrine.

It took Nancy no more than a glance to put the puzzle together. Here they were, the missing pieces the King had been talking about. She carefully peeled the old and crackling poster off the wall and likewise carefully rolled it up. This would get her at least another audience with the King. If it would get her anything else... well, his attention, sure, but what she wanted really was... well, his attention, sure, but...  
To hell with this. She wanted to lie under him making improper noises all night long. She had abused poor Veronica' shoulder a lot of times in the last few months since she had been able to work out the deals between the factions in Freeside. And poor Veronica was now in the position to understand exactly what this meant. She showed the tact Nancy couldn't have guessed she possessed when she said she'd be heading home for a nap.

Leaving Nancy standing alone and with trembling knees in front of the King's headquarters.

Pacer was unwilling to let her in, as usual. She was short on caps, though. "Just tell him I've got something to offer that is of great interest to him."  
"Oh yeah?" Pacer was unimpressed and proceeded to clean his fingernails with his switchblade. "He's got enough girls, baby. Get lost."  
Nancy shook her head and tried again. "Tell him I found the missing pieces of the puzzle."  
Pacer stopped fiddling with his knife and looked at her for the first time during this conversation. Nancy held his stare and he finally pushed himself off the wall. "If you're bullshitting me, baby, you're gonna regret this."  
Nancy eyeballed back and tried to force her racing heart under control, with meagre success.

Pacer came back a few moments later. "He'll be seeing you. Better not waste his time."  
Nancy chose not to comment and headed up the stairs.

"What can I do for you, baby?" The King shooed the girl wearing skimpy nightdress away from him and gestured towards another chair.  
Nancy sat down. "Can I have a few words in private?"  
A single glance at the girl had her out of the door and closing it behind her with a pout.

"What is it?"  
Being so close to this man made her head spin, yet she tried to smile. "I remembered we talked about... him. You know. The man this building was dedicated to."  
"Yes?" He crossed his arms.  
"I found something."  
Now she had his full, undivided attention. He eagerly leaned forward. "What? What did you find?"  
Nancy produced the Poster, but didn't unroll it yet. "He was a musician. I found some holotapes, actual holotapes with his voice on, Two are videotapes, although the quality is quite deteriorated after all that time. I found a poster, too. And his name." She unrolled it slowly on his bed. "Elvis Aaron Presley."

The King stared at the ancient, faded picture of a young, handsome man in a white suit with a bejewelled collar as if he was receiving a vision from God.

"It is him", he whispered after a moment. "It is him, I recognise that stance. My god..."

Filled with secret pride Nancy slid one of the holotapes into her pipboy and started the recording. The King in turn snatched her wrist and stared at the little amber screen with hungry eyes._  
If only he would look at me like that_, Nancy thought, suppressing a wistful sigh.

They watched the young, handsome man dance and sing. The sound quality was very bad, even worse than the picture quality, but the outfits he and his fellow dancers wore were unmistakably the same that many of the Kings wore: A Jailhouse Rocker Outfit.

The Kind touched the screen of Nancy's pipboy with a trembling finger, his eyes transfixed. The recording stopped and still he stared, but then remembered his surroundings and Nancy and let go of her wrist.

With somewhat nervous smile Nancy inserted the second videotape into the pipboy and held out the screen to him. This time the sound was completely gone, but the picture was reasonably good. It showed him, the King, Elvis, on a stage with a guitar. He played, and he sung, and he was rolling his hips in the most sensuous and sexy way you could imagine. No wonder he had been so popular that he had had a School of Impersonation.

When the recording ended, Nancy realised that the King was staring empty-eyed at the poster on the bed and silently walked over to his jukebox. One by one, she uploaded the audiotapes and, pressing a couple of buttons, started the first song.

The King's head flew around at the first notes, and his face went slack when he heard the clear tenor ring out, singing to him across a divide of two hundred years.

_Are You Lonesome Tonight?  
Do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray  
To a bright summer day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? _

"His voice", Nancy whispered, and the King's eyes swivelled to hers before staring at the jukebox again for the rest of the song.

_Is your heart filled with pain?  
Shall I come back again?  
Tell me, dear, Are You Lonesome Tonight?_

His face slack, the King suddenly pressed his palms together and clamped them between his knees. And to Nancy's utter dismay, he blinked a few times before two thin trails of tears trickled down his cheeks.

When the song had ended a single, tiny drop fell from his chin, but his face remained completely still. Her heart hammering inside her chest, Nancy pressed the play-button again.

He slowly got up from his chair as the song began and walked over to the jukebox. He stood directly beside her, enraptured in the music, in his voice, and Nancy felt a sting in her heart at seeing his cheeks wet. More tears spilled out of his eyes as he listened.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Giving in to her urge Nancy put a cautious hand onto his shoulder. He didn't look at her, but put one of his hands over hers. When she tentatively put her other hand on his other shoulder he leaned towards her and slowly closed his arms around her shoulders.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

Carried away by the music she began to rock gently back and forth, and as he followed her movements he pulled her a little tighter. With a sigh Nancy looked up at his tear stained face and reached out to wipe a drop away with her thumb. The smile he gave her plucked at her heartstrings.  
"Thank you", he whispered huskily. "Thank you, Nancy."  
She wanted to make a smart reply, but couldn't. Captured in his blue eyes she felt her smile falter when he touched her cheek in return.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

His arms pulled her tight, his hand buried into her hair. With a sigh Nancy dropped her head against his shoulder and his hands ran down and up her back before entwining with hers as they danced, slowly and hardly moving their feet and all. Nancy's heart was threatening to break free of her ribcage as his cheek brushed her temple.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

His voice was vibrating in his chest and Nancy looked up as she realised he was singing along with those lines. Her throat went dry when he smiled at her as he sang, but she closed her eyes when he lowered his face and met her lips with his. They were soft and full, and they still tasted of salt.


End file.
